An Accepting Father
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Ryuuken did care for his son. Uryuu X Szayel with hints of Grimichi


A/N: This has been hanging around in my head for a few days so I thought I'd write it down.

Parings: Uryuu and Szayel, Ichigo and Grimmjow (hinted)

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

An accepting father

Contrary to popular belief, Ryuuken Ishida considered himself to be a good father. Yes, on occasion he would step in and try to remove his son from the shinigami and by proxy his friends.

The key word was try.

Ryuuken was not stupid, he had always known that no matter what he did, no matter what he said. His son was going to do whatever he wanted, he would sometimes wonder if that was why he and his son clashed so much, they were essentially the same person.

So Ryuuken allowed it to go on. He allowed his son to go off with Isshin's son an fight his silly wars. He only stepped in when he felt it necessary, though he knew he shouldn't have bothered, Uryuu wouldn't listen and would always make some comment about his 'shitty parenting'.

However in his defence he felt that he, in his own way was a better father than Isshin, at least he didn't hide what he was, didn't _lie_ about things with his son.

When his son had gone to Hueco Mondo he had found himself smoking far more than he had in a long time. Isshin had told him it was because he was scared for his son. He knew that the goat faced imbecile was correct in his assumption, but then again what type of father would he be if he wasn't even a little bit afraid.

He had never wanted this for his son.

When Uryuu had returned from Hueco Mondo, he had stayed with his father.

The weeks following his return Uryuu had been convered in bruises and had a quietness about him that more than it had ever been. Once he had healed however, Ryuuken had observed a change in his son from that point. He was different. Changed.

This had caused Ryuuken to pay more attention.

He noticed that his son lightness as he walked around the house. He was happy. He hadn't seen his son this happy in a long time- he had even caught his son humming as he happily made lunch.

It was a little disturbing.

Then Ryuuken noticed the hickey. It wasn't obvious unless you were observant, but Ryuuken caught it. The bluish blemish on his son's neck, partially hidden by his turtle neck.

Ryuuken had been proud of himself in that moment. While Isshin would have made a big deal about the mark, before sobbing before Masaki's portrait that his 'baby was growing up'. Ryuuken had instead taken a sip of his coffee and remarked that he would very much like to meet the girl in Uryuu's life.

Uryuu had gone red, his hand flinging to his neck, he had mumbled a small "there's no girl…" before fleeing.

That had gotten Ryuuken's attention.

Now Ryuuken was a doctor. A very good doctor. And being a very good doctor meant that really had no feelings one way or another when it came to people who were gay. It was just a little shocking that his own son was gay- reflecting on it though Ryuuken should have taken the sewing as the biggest hint.

Now Ryuuken considered himself a reasonable parent so he took some time to read medical documents on homosexuals and some parenting books on the subject- he was nothing if no thorough.

When he had finished reading manuscripts he reflected on his son and took some time to think on who his son could be seeing.

The friends that Ryuuken knew about were Sado, a shinigami called Renji and the Kurosaki boy.

He could remember Uryuu briefly mentioning that Sado had a girlfriend so he was crossed off the list which left the other two. If Ryuuken really thought about it, he knew honestly that he would prefer his son to bring home Sado. He knew however that given the lengths that his son went for the Kurosaki boy, he was most likely the one whom his son was seeing.

As his son's behaviour became more erratic and the boy seemed to be avoiding his father and the topic of his love life and upon noticing his son's turtle necks were getting higher he found himself sitting in the Kurosaki kitchen drinking coffee with Isshin. After all good fathers take the time to get to know their sons potential in laws.

Isshin had found his behaviour completely hilarious. He had quickly shut down the elder Quicy's thoughts though. Apparently while Ichigo was gay, the boy was in a relationship with some blue haired arrancar- that however was need to know and not even Isshin was supposed to be aware of the affair.

So Ryuuken was back to square one.

He had continued to try and pry it out of his son. Uryuu refused to talk about it, apparently believing that Ryuuken would 'try to kill him on sight'.

…Considering that Ryuuken had been willing to face Isshin for his son's happiness, he was a little hurt at his son's reluctance- even if it was a little warranted.

As it were, Ryuuken didn't need to exert any energy in solving the riddle. The answer came to him. Literally.

Uryuu had been spending time at the family home for some training and it was during one of those nights when it had happened. Ryuuken had been turning the house lights off to get ready to retire when he had felt the small spike in reitsu and had heard a small crash in his son's room. Parental/Quincy instinct had kicked in and he had grabbed his bow and charged into the room.

He had been greeted with the sight of his half naked son pinned to a wall by a man. A man with bright pink hair. Uryuu had gaped at him and his pink haired companion had looked at him with an amused, lazy smile.

Ryuuken liked to think that he was a good father. Things like this were pushing his limits though. He briefly wondered how Isshin would handle this situation and found images of Isshin drastically sobbing something about his son being some delicate rose who was too young to be plucked. Ryuuken was not that cruel, despite what he son liked to think.

"Come down for some tea." Was all he had said to the pair.

…Contrary to popular belief, Ryuuken Ishida was a good father. And he would prove it by not murdering his son's arrancar.

A/N: It's not quite how I pictured it, but I hope you guys enjoyed it none the less.


End file.
